The Dancer and the Ghost
by MadMar
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles focusing on the ErikxMeg relationship. Rated T for possible future drabbles. R&R All universes.
1. Redemption of a Lost Soul

A smile on thin lips. Black eyes, bright, unafraid. An offered, bony hand. She beckons me to rise from the grave. This tiny dancer with the dark hair and swarthy skin is no angel. Neither am I. But in her face, I see redemption. I see no fear. I see warmth. Maybe love. And for a second chance, I rise. Erik is dead, but I live on—the soul without his own true name. I've nothing to offer, but she wants to give me everything I've lacked. And I accept warily. I grasp her hand and follow into the unknown.

A/N: The first of many more Merik drabbles to come; I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.


	2. Dark Fairytales

"He's here—The Phantom of the Opera!"

These words escape my lips each time I see him watching above. And each time, my heart skips a beat, dancing wildly in my chest. It feels like a thousand little butterflies fluttering about between my ribs, bursting to break free. I love my mother's stories of Erik the man and the ballet rats' stories of the Opera Ghost. And I've grown to love him from a distance. Perhaps it is only a dream or a fairytale I love. But it's an imperfect fairytale, mingled with peril. Soon, I shall have my dark prince.

A/N: This is an ALW drabble, as opposed to my previous Lerouxbased one. Please read and review!


	3. The Daroga: Part I

I am pleading with God to let this work. The Daroga is coming today. He's not met Meg. What if he thinks she's another Christine? Meg's not. She is here on her own free will. But the Daroga will not know that. He may see her as a captive and free her.

I hear his voice, his steps.

"In here, Daroga!" Meg squeezes my cold fingers.

The Persian enters my home. We walk towards each other.

"Meg, darling, this is the daroga. Daroga, this is Meg Giry—my fiancé."

I hold my breath and watch the Daroga's face slowly pale.

* * *

A/N: I found the line tool! That's exciting. In any case, this isn't really "romantic" like the other two, but it does feature the Meg/Erik ship. Let me know if Erik sounds OOC. I hope not, but I'm not sure...


	4. The Daroga: Part II

"Pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle," Daroga says, tipping his astrakhan cap and taking Meg's hand. He glances at me. His jade eyes are boring into mine, searching for truth.

"The pleasure is mine, Monsieur," Meg says. "Erik has told me wonderful things about you."

The Daroga looks surprised. I smile at Meg. She is a sweet girl. The Daroga decides to laugh.

"Well," he says, still smiling broadly, "it is a pleasure to meet the woman who has captured Erik's heart."

Meg blushes and excuses herself to get us drinks.

"She's different, Daroga," I say testily.

He smiles, "I know."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't just leave it at that. :D I mean, really, I felt the last drabble needed closure. 


	5. Nowhere

"Where have you been, Meg?"

My mother is prodding me awake with her cane. I shut my eyes. Visions of the previous night replay in my mind. Erik at his piano… Erik gingerly rising to take my hand… Strolling on the roof at midnight… His arms around me… I kiss his cold lips, warming them with my moist mouth… He wraps his cloak around my shoulders… I rest my head on his shoulder and he returns me to the dormitories an hour after curfew… His taste lingers in my mouth…

"Marguerite Celeste, where have you been?"

I smile evasively, "Nowhere."

* * *

A/N: I've decided to try and write a drabble every day until I reach a hundred drabbles. Or fifty. Or some other significant number like that. I want to thank my fellow Merik fans, phantomluver4ever1 and dollar-diamond-ring for their kind words and support.


	6. Fools in Love

He left us all behind. He left us with a mask. A white piece of porcelain to remind us of the Phantom that was once there. I caress it like the face of a lover. How could he leave and forget the world he left behind? Was Christine's affection worth so much, when I would kill to be looked on in love by him? It's not fair and tears blur my eyes.

"I will find you," I whisper. "I will find you and I will never give up."

We are lovers all alone in our own ways. Fools in love.


	7. An Empress

An Empress. The memories of an old promise flood back into my aged mind and I beckon for the Daroga.

"There was a girl…" I tell him, laboring for breath. "A girl I made a promise to… so long ago… She is to be Empress… Empress by 1885…"

The Daroga thinks me delirious and he tells me to lie down. I tell him to be silent.

"I told her mother it would be so… When I die… Make Marguerite Giry an Empress…"

I shut my eyes. I am still alive, but just. For how can one die with unfinished business?


End file.
